


After Effects

by CloverzBandit



Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sanitized Characters (Splatoon), Angst, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Ink as Blood, Mild Language, Nightmares, Other, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: Agent 3 has a nightmare about her sanitization. Agents 4 and 8 come to help.
Relationships: Honestly don't care, Implied Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time writing Fanfiction that isn't Steven Universe sooo. I really love Splatoon 2's storyline, with all the brainwashing and shit. So I just conjured up this. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Character Details here- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z97DI2jhso4qjg9Fv6DU-Gn2W8ZD7SfQARdpm1gvvOc/edit

_My footsteps tap on the concrete floor and my face glowing from the map shown in front of me. Then I heard someone else’s footsteps from behind. I quickened my pace, sprinting. The device in hand shows they’re close. 'I’m almost there.'_

_…_

_Their hands are one me. I grabbed my gun from its holster and fought it off quickly, splatting the corrupted octoling. I continue on. But my head is throbbing, along with something new._

_…_

_I found them. In a blender. That damned Telephone on the top, gibbering its words along with an alert noise. 'I have to save them.' I rush forward, not caring about the glass and the distance down. 'They’re in trouble.' I smash through the glass and then break through the blender. As I hear the glass break, I lose feeling._

_…_

_The throbbing was intense and hot. A voice calling orderingly._

_Attack, destroy. Now._

_I try to resist. It hurts, burning._

_So impulsive. There is no meaning for your existence. What a waste of free will. ATTACK, DESTROY. ATTACK, DESTROY._

_I clench my head, growling. It hurts, on fire._

_YOU ARE MINE NOW. ATTACK_

_ATTACK_

_ATTACK_

_ATTACK_

_ATTACKATTACK_

_ATTACKATTACKATTACKATTACK_

_ATTACKATTACK_

_Get off! ATTACKATTACKGetoff! ATTACK ATTACKDESTROY. Hurts, Burning hot._

_Get off! Getoff! GET OFF! GETOFF! GET IT OUT!_

_...ATTACK!_

_Nonononononononotagain._

_I tried to scream and shout but my body was unfamiliar. A major migration to the right side of my face assaulted my senses. Oblivious to everything around me. All that came through was Cap’n yelling out to an ‘Agent 8’ and the word hijacked._

_You are useless. You already got replaced._

_Then I saw the new agents’ eyes look at me. Horrified._

_No no! Get it off me!_

-

A growling roar of pain was heard echoing off the walls, startling Clover(Agent 4) awake. She shot up and bolted towards the sound next door. She knew who it was. She and Brook (Agent 3) moved in together, along with Agent Eight but she is at work. 

Four and Three were like sisters. And waking up with a start was a common accordance when she moved in. Four didn’t know it was this bad, though. Brook went through sanitation in the metro, leaving the once orange-colored squid to become that corrupted greenish-blue color as her main; along with that same color smuggled in her orange-colored right eye. It was kind of cool how it glowed in the dark if she was to admit, even if it was kind of like a battle scar but in her eye.

She burst into her room, seeing her trembling friend. She was clawing madly at her right eye. Her original color of orange ink but redder rising in the scratches and her blood on her fingers. She grumbles under her breath, saying “Get out” and “It hurts” in a reiteration. 

_Well, fish shit._

She rushed forward, grabbing her assaulting hand. “Brook! Hey, wake up! It’s not real. You’re safe. Your home with me, Clover. Please, don’t hurt yourself.”

She snapped awake, breathing rapidly with some tears and a distant look in her eyes. “Four?” 

“Yeah, that’s me,” She sat beside her and started to rub her back, still holding her bleeding hand in place. Four felt the other freeze.

“What are you doing. Run. It’s not safe here.” Her voice came in a grunting growl, teeth clenched. Her hand lightly struggled against Clover’s grip. “It’s not safe here. Run before it comes back.” She continued aggressively. Four would be frightened by this but this was similar to all the other different times Agent Eight tried to calm Three from her nightmares. She would shut down and think Tartar was taking over her again.

Four released her grip on her but instead hugged the agent. “Brook, listen. You’re not there. There is no Tartar anymore. You are no threat.”

She calms down slightly. “Cloves… i-it burns. I can feel it.” Her voice cracks.

“You’re okay. Stay with me. It’s just phantom pain.” There was a quiet moment. Then Three hugged her back, feeling the embrace. They remind until Four patted her back, signaling she was going to release. Three let her. Four positions herself in front of her. “Your eye is bleeding…” She looked scared and concerned. She never hurt herself like this before. It was kind of triggering to the new recruit, but this wasn’t about her. Three needed her. Brook looked at her right hand, seeing the original color of her ink and felt a liquid slowly running down her cheek.

“I’ll get the bandages. Stay here, ‘kay?” Four stated as she stood up, looking to Three for a response.

“...Yeah, o-okay.” Her voice sounded vulnerable and weak. But regardless of that, Clover smiled warmly and exited. Saying that she will be back.

Brook, sits there, breathing. She could feel the stinging and burning creeping from her eye intensify once again. She reached for it and felt her skin around it. It was rough from the drying ink but there was still a wet feeling. She sighed, hugging her form, trying not to let more tears slip. _You’re not needed,_ It echos.

Clover entered the room, turning on the ceiling fan light on to see better. Their eyes had to adjust to the light for a second. She once again sat in front of Brook towels and gauze in hand. “Head up.” She stated in a soft tone. Three grumbled and lifted her head up more. Her scratch looked like a cat attacked her face. Three streaks and a fourth lighter stroke. Clover took the gauze in hand and held the others chin. “Stay still. This might sting.” It takes time to patch up her eye. Brook grasped onto her bedsheets if in pain. Once she was done, Four sits next to Three, legs crossed. It was silent, almost peaceful if it wasn’t for a nagging feeling surfacing inside of Brook. Her body was tense and breath ragged.

“Talk to me.” Brook looked to the side and drifted down from embarrassment. “It’s okay to be vulnerable for a minute, you know? You can’t always be the stoic agent everyone looks up to.” She smiles patiently.

Clover did have a point. But Brook was the type to keep to herself, hiding her emotions if you will. “It’s nothing.” She replied.

Four sighed. “Look, I get this is new to you but it isn’t healthy to carry your own baggage for too long.” She rubs her shoulder. “Trust me, It doesn’t end well…”

Brook was aware of Four’s self-harm habits. She was getting better once she joined the team though, that's what Clover said since they didn't know each other before Brook got back. Brook realized her movements in the field and asked her about it. She did admit she did it on purpose but she was clean after that. This was a secret only she knew, knowing if Marie finds out, she would risk being let go, probably, maybe.

Brook uncurls herself, offering her hand to the other squid. She takes it of course. “Your right… It’s just hard to say out loud.” Clover hums, willing her to continue at her own pace. “I… just can’t shake what happened in the metro. It changed me a lot, even if I have encountered many fights in my time before.” She used her free hand to feel back to her patch up eye. “I know I wasn’t myself. I just…” She paused, taking a breath. “I was alone and it was dark. I was so dead set on finding Cap’n and Eight that I didn’t care what happened to me. I wasn’t focused and I didn’t know that the octoling I encountered, before I saved Captain and Eight, sneaked in the sanitization. It was my careless action that almost got Agent Eight killed.”

“Look. I know it must be hard to balance back from that. I know it was rough on Callie with the Hypnoshades. I’ll tell you what I said to her. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. You just got to forgive yourself someday.” She finished. Three sighed, wiping a stray tear. “You should talk to Eight about it when she comes home from her night shift.”

“Yeah.” 

Conveniently, at that moment, they heard the front door unlock and close. Some footsteps were heard, coming closer. She must have seen Clover’s door ajar. “Clover?” The shy octoling questioned, strange to find one of her roommate’s door open.

Clover smiled. “In here Eight.” She replied back. Agent Eight followed the sound to Brook’s room.

Brook grumbled nervously, sinking down in her bed and lifting the covers over her mouth. She didn’t want too much attention on herself. Eight walked in, wearing her work clothes, her hat taken off by the entrance of the door. Her expression was confused, like usual, but worry spread into it. “What is going on? It is five in the morning,” she says as she approaches the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Clover.

Brook didn’t say anything. She just wants to be alone, though a small feeling wanted them to stay. “Just Brook having a nightmare. Though… she did…” she trails off looking at Brook. 

Eight takes a second, then stared at the other’s patched eye. “Brook? Are you okay?” She looked even more worried now.

Brook sighed, sitting up again, trying not to make eye contact with either of the two agents in the room. “I’m fine now. You guys don’t need to baby me you know.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“You may be fine now but that can change in the future.” Eight said back, Clover nodded in agreement. “This has been happening every night since we all roomed together. It is not nothing, Brook. I know it is bothering you. What happened down there haunts me too.” Eight scooted closer to Brook’s side and reached a hand up to cup her face. “You’re not alone in this and it is okay to show weakness sometimes. So please. Stop lying to me, to us.” She finishes, staring right into Brook’s soul.

Brook deflated and gripped onto Eight’s arm that was touching her face. “Your right…” she deadpanned. “Your right.” Then tears started to blur her vision. Eight pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “I-I’m sorry Eight,” Brook choked out.

Eight rubbed her back as Brook let her dam break. Clover decided to leave the room, giving them privacy to talk. Soon, Brook calmed down. “Hey Eight?” the greenish squid asked.

“Yeah?”

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Of course not! Why would you say that?” The octoling pulled away and held Three’s shoulders, staring at her for an answer.

“It’s just,” She paused touching the right side of her face again. “When we fought, I saw the look on your face. I hated what he made me do to you. I didn't want to hurt anyone.” She closed her eyes tight. ”I really fucked everything up.”

“No, you did not. Everything was heated at that moment. You do not need to apologize for anything or feel guilty about it. Everything is alright now.” She reached her right hand to wipe away another stray tear from Brook’s cheeks.

Brook shyly smiled and looked up to the other. “Thank you… For this,” she leaned into Eights hand, squishing her cheeks. A small blush crept up in the pink octolings cheeks, smiling.

“Yes, no problem. Now, let us get some sleep. We all need to do patrol at noon.” Brook let her take her hand back and started to walk towards the door. Brook wanted her to stay but her word got caught in her mouth. She sighed.

“Hey Three…” Brook looked up to see Eight turning to her in the doorway, her expression flustered and confused. “If it would make you feel better, I could stay with you, if you want.” She offered.

Three composed herself, feeling giddy at the offer. “Yeah… I’d like that…” 

Eight bounced in excitement, turned the light off, and closed the door. The moonlight helped her guide her way to the bed. Three scooted over and lifted the blanket. Eight slipped in and layed on Three's right side. “Goodnight, Three.”

“G’night Eight.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might write another about Callie's situation about those Hypnoshades, but that's if I have a need to satisfy my locked up creativity...
> 
> Anyway, have a nice Presidents day if you're in the US. (I honestly don't give a fuck on politics but its a holiday)
> 
> Edit: Heyo! I just want to say that this series just got interesting and more in-depth. All these parts are cannon to the main story "Unsound" but side stories. The agents many act a little differently because I was uncertain of how long I would write Splatoon for but It ended up being my focus. So I edited this to match it the Unsound more. Read them in order if your hooked and check out the main story "Unsound" if you want more Agents having a hard time.
> 
> Inspired by:  
> -https://clannfearrunt.tumblr.com/post/178512557653/she-couldnt-scream-when-it-was-happening-but-in  
> -https://clannfearrunt.tumblr.com/post/176380350938/she-pretends-she-thinks-it-looks-cool-and-its  
> -https://orospu-kalamar.tumblr.com/post/186399159649/lay-off-them-dude


End file.
